


Grimdark Again

by DarkAngelFanfiction



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelFanfiction/pseuds/DarkAngelFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rose goes Grimdark before she attacks The Condesce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grimdark Again

Rose watched her girlfriend get vaporized before her very eyes. She held back a scream of despair. Why…why was this happening to her? She was never able to tell Kanaya…

She looked over at Aranea and the Condesense. They were to blame. If they had never come Kanaya would be…

Instead of despair, she was now filled with pure anger, a feeling she knew well. It was familiar, and a familiar power washed over her. It was different now, she was far more powerful than the girl she was years ago.

The familiar power fueled her, and she let out a scream. Not in despair, but in a rage that could possibly never be fulfilled.

She turned to Aranea and attacked her first, to the dead troll's surprise. She turned just in time to get a face full of the "dark magic."

The Condesense looked on with an amused smirk, until Rose turned to her. She flew to her in an effort to kill her next. She had to die. She had to avenge Kanaya.

But the Empress laughed and merely picked up her weapon. With a swift flick of the wrist Rose felt it pierce through her stomach.

Her eyes widened and she choked on her own blood.

She looked to the side as she fell, where her girlfriend had died.

_Kanaya I'm…sorry…_ She thought before everything went black

**Author's Note:**

> It's very short...mostly because I had no ideas. Oh well I tried. I'll probably rewrite this later


End file.
